My Little Boy
by Miss Shad
Summary: The story of Yumi's son Koja and Ami's daughter Sakura, and their somewhat misguided attempts to follow in their parent's footsteps. PLOT HAS BEEN CHANGED
1. Discord

Ami,Yumi,and Kaz belong to Cartoon Network.

Koja,Sakura,Yukio,and Donjo belong to ShadowTheHedgehog92 (me).

This fic uses the animated versions of Ami and Yumi,not the actual people.

* * *

_**FOREWORD: 'ello to you all. It has taken me SUCH a long time to update this old thing, the reason for this I will explain: When I first planned this fic out, it was going to be all about Koja and Sakura's (mostly Koja's) attempts to fill Ami and Yumi's shoes, and it was going to span their entire lives (well, at least until their adulthood).**_

_**However...**_

_**I began to use Koja and Sakura in other stories, and in all these stories they remained about 4 years old. This started to cause continuity problems with the original storyline, so I had to figure out a way to fix this. I eventually decided to make the whole thing about Koja and Sakura as adults a separate (future) story, and also get rid of some the characters and plot elements I wasn't satisfied with (such as Kichu, Sakura's younger brother, who had not even made his appearence in the story yet when I decided to get rid of him because (1) He was incompatible with the real Puffy's canon [well, this WAS inspired by the real Puffy after all and (2) He just didn't work.) **_

_**So, lament my changes if you must, but just be grateful I updated this thing after so long.**_

_**Now, proceed.**_

**_---The Infamous Shad_**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was a seemingly uninteresting day on the Puffy Bus. Well,not really,because Ami's husband Donjo was there.

He and Ami were discussing things,calling people on their cell phones,and playing with their 4-month old daughter,Sakura. They seemed to be having a good time,and they were completely oblivious to the discord that was going on in Yumi's room.

''For the last time,Yukio,what they say is wrong!''Yumi shouted.

Yukio,Yumi's husband,looked at her steely-eyed. ''_Every _newspaper and magazine says the same thing, Yumi.'' He said, ''If there are so many out there who beleive you're having an affair, then it must be true!''

''Yukio,please...it's not what you think!'' And she was telling the truth. The rumor was false; Yukio was taking it much too seriously.

''In fact,I'm beginning to have doubts that's _my_ child you're pregnant with!'' Yukio said angrily, pointing at Yumi's stomach.

'' It _is, _you idiot!'' Yumi shouted back at him.

''You know what?'' Yukio said,sounding much angrier than before. ''Forget it! I don't want to see you again if all you're going to do is lie to me!''

''I'm not lying!'' Yumi said. She was starting to cry somewhat.

''Forget it!'' Yukio shouted again. And with that,he stormed out of Yumi's room and slammed the door,left the bus,then drove off in his car.

Yumi knew what this all meant. She'd have to get through everything on her own now.

Or so she thought.

''Ummm...Yumi?'' Ami asked. ''I heard the door slamming...is everything okay with you and Yukio?''

Yumi looked at her sadly. ''I'm afraid not.''

Ami thought this over,and all the noise and shouting she heard...it started to make sense. Realizing what had happened,she hugged Yumi. ''Well..._we're_ still here for you, you know,'' She said

Yumi looked at her,and she also noticed that Donjo (with Sakura) and Kaz had come in her room with Ami.

_I guess Ami's right, _Yumi thought, smiling.


	2. A Birth

Disclaimers and stuff: See chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO:**

(A couple of months later)

Ami,Donjo,and Kaz had been waiting in the waiting room for five long hours. Luckily,since they had brought Sakura with them,they had plenty to keep them busy. Kaz was leafing through a magizine he had found when the phone rang.

He picked it up. ''Hello? Yes...'' He handed the phone to Ami. ''It's for you.''

''Hello...Yes,I'm Ami...OH WONDERFUL! Is everything okay...'' But the doctor had hung up.

''Come on,'' Ami said to Kaz and Donjo. ''Let's go!''

They had made it to Yumi's room. Yumi looked exausted but happy.

The three of them (or the four of them if you count Sakura,who Donjo was carrying),walked over to her. ''How'd it go?'' Ami asked gently.

Yumi sighed. ''You know, you went through it too.''

''But it was worth it,'' Ami said, looking at Sakura happily. She leaned over. ''What are you going to name him?''

''His name is...'' Yumi thought it over for a minute,then she decided. ''Koja.''

Ami looked at him. ''Yep, Koja. That's his name, Koja.''

''Koja,huh?'' Donjo said. ''Good choice.''

At that moment,Sakura woke up. She looked around and spotted Koja. She looked at him curiously. Koja opened his eyes and stared at her. Ami and Yumi smiled.

''I'm sure he and Sakura will be great friends.'' Donjo said.


	3. Kaz's Dilemma and Koja's Decision

Disclaimers and stuff: See chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE:**

(A few years later)

Koja,now almost 4,woke up and looked around. Where was his mom? He was surprised for a minute,but then he remembered. He got out of bed and went into Yumi's room. Yumi was still asleep.

He got into her bed and nudged her. It didn't work. He tried it again. It still didn't work.

He was about to try it again,but before he could,Yumi pulled him close and hugged him. Koja nudged her again.

It _still_ didn't work. Koja gave up and fell asleep. Not long after that,Yumi finally woke up. She looked and noticed that Koja was there in the bed. She shook him gently.

''Koja,'' She said. ''Wake up.''

Koja sleepily opened his eyes and looked up at Yumi. He smiled and hugged her. Yumi picked him up and went into the livingroom,where Ami and Kaz were.

When they got in there,Koja noticed Sakura. He lept out of Yumi's arms and hugged Sakura.

''Koja!'' Sakura shouted happily,hugging him back. She was glad to see him.

''Kaz,'' Yumi said. ''Could you keep an eye on them while Ami and I go practice?''

Kaz shuddered. He had done it before and he hated it. He didn't _want_ to do it again,but he agreed to. Ami and Yumi left the livingroom.

_Maybe this won't be so bad,_Kaz thought. He was wrong. Koja was tugging on his shirt,and Sakura had opened up a drawer and was throwing pots and pans out of it.

Kaz sighed. This was shaping up to be a long day.

* * *

After a little while,everything had settled down. Sakura had fallen asleep,and Koja was listening to Ami and Yumi playing their guitars in the next room. (He wasn't _in_ the next room,but he could still hear them.) 

He loved to hear them play. Sometimes he liked to think about what it would be like if _he_ were a famous rock star like his mom. It was definitely something he wanted to do.

He was thinking it over when Ami and Yumi came out of the room.

''So,how were they?'' Ami asked.

''Umm...a little noisy,but okay.'' Kaz said,which was a HUGE understatement.

Yumi walked over to Koja and picked him up. She snuggled him.

Koja smiled. Now he knew what his big priority would be from now on: He'd try to be as big of a star as Yumi.

The problem was: How?

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	4. Happy Birthday

Disclaimers and stuff: See chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR:**

It was Koja's birthday, and Yumi,Kaz,Donjo,Ami,and Sakura were at the Chuck E. Cheese's. Kaz was watching Koja and Sakura again...and if you thought he had a hard time of it babysitting them back in the Puffy Bus,that's nothing compared to keeping up with them in the ball pit.

He had Sakura with him,but he was still looking for Koja. Koja was underneath a big pile of balls,hiding. Kaz dug through the pile and finally found him.

''There you are!'' He said,picking up Koja and carrying him and Sakura back to the table. ''Just wait until your parents hear about this!''

''Yeah,'tanks a lot,Koja,now we're both in twouble!'' Sakura said to Koja.

''_You're_ the one who made me go in there!'' Koja shouted back.

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am not!''

''Are too!''

''Am no--''

''Alright! Alright!'' Kaz shouted. ''That will be quite enough!''

* * *

A little while later,Koja was almost through unwrapping his presents when Yumi handed him the last one. 

He was very happy when he saw what it was. What was it? A little toy guitar! To him,it was just like his mom's.

''I know how much you like to hear me play my guitar,'' Yumi told Koja, ''So I got you one of your own!''

Koja looked at it wide-eyed. He was getting closer to his goal.

But only a little...

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	5. Another Dilemma

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

**CHAPTER FIVE:**

A few weeks later,Kaz was babysitting Koja and Sakura again. This time,like usual,he thought it would be no big deal. Again,he was wrong. About an hour after Ami and Yumi had left (Donjo was still there,but he was busy),Kaz was watching TV. When he reached over to grab the remote,he noticed that Koja and Sakura were gone. He looked around in panic. He couldn't find them. _Ami and Yumi are gonna kill me! _He thought.

Koja and Sakura were in Yumi's room. Koja had brought his toy guitar with him. He looked at the pictures up on the wall of Yumi playing her guitar and decided to imitate them. As he did so,Sakura watched with glee. Later he tired to smash the toy on the floor,but it wouldn't break. He tried it again. It wouldn't break. He tried it again. ''_Yeeeeaaaaaahhhh!_'' He screamed. The toy still refused to break.

Kaz had heard Koja scream and ran into Yumi's room as fast as he could. When he got in there,he saw Koja _still _trying to smash the toy,with no progress. Kaz walked up to him,trying to pick him up,but Koja,spotting him,hit him on the head with the toy guitar,knocking him out cold.

Koja and Sakura giggled and went into Ami's room. Sakura dug through a closet and found some big cans of paint. Gleefully,she threw some of the paint on Koja. Koja then threw paint on her. Sakura threw some on him again,and so on,until Kaz came in. When he did,they both started throwing the paint at him,over and over again until...

''Kaz!'' Yumi shouted. ''We're back!''

Kaz,dripping with paint,headed over to the door. Sakura and Koja followed him.

''Whoah Kaz,what happened?'' Ami asked,seeing that he was covered in paint.

''Ummm...it's nothing...nothing at all.'' He said,which again was a HUGE understatment.

Donjo walked in. ''So...how did the photo shoot go?'' He asked.

''Fine,'' Ami said, ''but they want us to do another one tomorrow.''

''So...sadly, it looks like you'll be stuck with Koja and Sakura again,'' Yumi said.

After the chaos he had already put up with, the thought of doing it yet again made him faint. Ami and Yumi looked at him.

''Is he okay?'' Yumi asked.

''Oh,yeah,he'll be fine.'' Yumi said.

Koja and Sakura looked at Kaz and giggled. They wouldn't have to worry about him ruining their fun...for a while.

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob.


	6. Questions,But No Answers

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX:**

A few days later,Koja watched as Ami and Donjo played with Sakura. It made him a little...sad to see Donjo play with Ami,because he didn't have a dad. When he asked Yumi what happened to him,Yumi would always change the subject. _Maybe she doesn't know anything about him,_he would think.

But today,he went into Yumi's room and found her smashing a picture of her and some other guy with black hair and a black trenchcoat,and then she walked away angrily. She looked and saw that Koja was there.

''Oh...hello...'' She said to him. ''Let's go.'' She picked Koja up and carried him into the livingroom.

Later that night,Koja went into Yumi's room again and saw her staring out the window sadly. He walked up to her and tugged on her shirt,trying to get her attention.

''Hmm?'' Yumi noticed him. ''You need to be in the bath,Koja.'' She picked him up and carried him into the bathroom.

As Yumi ran the water,Koja thought about everything that happened that day. What was his mom so sad about? Why did she break the picture? Why did she not know anything about his dad?

He was still thinking it over when Yumi put him in the bathtub. He didn't really enjoy his bath as he normally did because he was so busy.

''Are you all right,Koja?'' Yumi asked.

''Mhm-hm.'' Koja nodded.

Yumi took him out of the tub,dried him off,put his clothes on,picked him up,and took him to his room. She put him in his bed,tucked him in,and kissed him good night.

After she had left,Koja laid awake in bed,still thinking all this over. A little while passed,and then he finally went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism,but flame me and you're as dead as a doorknob. 


	7. Yin Yang

Disclaimer: The original lyrics to ''In The Dark Of The Night'' and ''Once Upon A December'' (both from the movie _Anastasia_) belong to 20th Century Fox.

Other disclaimers: see chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN:**

Ami and Yumi were practicing for their concert. Yumi was especially excited about this one because she told Ami and Kaz that this time---''We're doing this _my_ way.'' Speaking of Kaz,he was babysitting Koja and Sakura yet again. This time,however,it seemed to be going pretty good. That's because Kaz didn't know it,but Koja and Sakura had snuck off into the kitchen---no wonder it was so quiet!

Koja returned from his room with his toy guitar. Sakura had (somehow) gotten the cookie jar down from the top of the refrigerator.

''What'cha eatin'?'' Koja asked.

''Cookies.'' Sakura said with her mouth full.

''Can I have one?''

''Mmh-hm.''

''Uh-uh-uh!'' Someone said. It was Ami.

''Oh...hi mommy.'' Sakura said.

''No more cookies.'' Ami said,putting the cookie jar away,

''Aww,nuts.'' Koja muttered under his breath.

''Oh,there you are,Koja!'' Someone else said. It was Yumi. She picked Koja up.

Ami looked at her watch. ''It's 3:00.'' She said. ''You know what that means,Sakura.''

Sakura's eyes got big,like she had just seen a ghost. ''No,no,no!'' She shouted. ''I don't wanna take a nap!'' But Ami carried her into her room anyway. Koja,on the other hand,was tired and wanted to. As Yumi carried him,he fell alseep. Yumi smiled and put him in his bed.

* * *

Later that night,Kaz had Koja and Sakura with him as he stood at the controls behind all the fancy-shmanzy special effects and lights for the equally fancy-shmanzy stage. It had the word ''PUFFY'' on top of it in huge letters,and on the left of the stage it had ''AMI'' and,on the right,''YUMI'' in big letters as well. But the highlight of it all,was Yumi's fancy new silver guitar. But,for some reason,Yumi decided to take her new guitar and her older one both up on stage. Yumi told Ami that she'd see why later. 

The theater went completely dark,and Yumi,in her black leather jacket with both of the guitars,got up on stage. Ami,wearing a black and red kimono joined her. The big ''PUFFY AMI YUMI'' lights came on,and the spotlight came up on Yumi.

_''In the dark of the night I was tossing and turning...'' _She sang, _''and the dream that I had was as bad as can be...it scared me out of my wits...a goddess falling to bits...then I opened my eyes and the nightmare was me! I'm the most beloved gal in Japan! When someone crosses me,they've made a mistake! My skill makes all of them pay! Never once has one got away! All you baddies beware...Miss Yumi's awake!''_

_''In the dark of the night Yumi will find 'em!'' _Ami sang, _''In the dark of the night,just before dawn!''_

_''Revenge will be sweet,then my life is complete!''_

_''In the dark of the night...''_

_''They'll be gone!''_

Sakura,terrified,hid behind Kaz. Koja,on the other hand,was watching his mom wide-eyed,drinking in every single word.

_''I can feel that the fun is slowly returning!'' _Yumi sang, _''Get me my shirt with a skull on it for that smell! As the pieces fall into place,I'll watch them crawl into place...Sayonara capybara,farewell!''_

_''In the dark of the night terror will strike 'em!'' _Ami sang.

_''Terror's the least I can do!''_

_''In the dark of the night trouble will brew!''_

_''Soon they will feel that their nightmares are real!''_

_''In the dark of the night...''_

_''They'll be through!''_

_''In the dark of the night Yumi will find 'em! In the dark of the night nightmares come true!''_

_''You guys,here's a sign it's the end of the line!''_

_''In the dark of the night...in the dark of the night...''_

And then came the moment they'd all been waiting for: Yumi got out her new guitar.

_''Come,my precious,rise for your master! Let your silver shine!'' _Yumi sang,then began to play it so fast it nearly cought on fire.

_''Shine it now! Yes,go ever faster!''_

_''In the dark of the night...in the dark of the night...in the dark of the night...''_

_''They'll be **mine!**''_

Everyone cheered loudly,including Koja. Sakura still refused to come out of hiding.

* * *

Later that night,Sakura timidly snuck into Yumi's room,eager to see if Yumi would be mean to Koja..._After all,_she thought,_what she said in that song sounded really mean._

So,imagine her surprise when she saw Yumi tucking Koja in,then humming some pretty song to him. To Sakura this made no sense. Just a few hours ago,Yumi was scaring the heebie-jeebies out of her,and now **this!**

After Koja had fallen asleep,Yumi looked all around Koja's room. She sighed. Something about Koja was stirring up memories.

_''Teddy bears,kites and strings...things I'll always remember...'' _She sang softly,so as not to wake Koja up,_ ''And a song someone sings once upon a December.''_

Sakura listened,intrested.

_''Someone holds me safe and warm. Raindrops sing in a thunderstorm. Sweet dreams dancing gracefully across my memory.'' _She stared out the window,thinking. Sakura went over to her,then remembered that she wasn't supposed to be up this late. So,she went and stood behind the door,hoping Yumi didn't notice anything. In fact,she didn't. She looked around at all of Koja's things again.

_''Someone holds me safe and warm. Raindrops sing in a thunderstorm. Sweet dreams dancing gracefully across my memory...far away,long ago,glowing dim as an ember. Things my heart used to know,things I'll always remember...''_

She looked over at Koja,who was sound asleep.

_''And a song someone sings once upon a December.''_

Sakura was awed. _Koja's mom...is kinda like...a yin yang...thingie,_She thought.

* * *

A/N: Whew! I'm soooooo sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I just kinda...lost intrest in this story for a while. Anyways,reviews,ideas,and constructive criticism are welcomed,flames,sadly,are not. 


	8. Guitars And Teeth

Disclaimers and stuff: see chapter one

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT:**

Kaz was babysitting the kids yet again. About 10 minutes after Ami and Yumi left,Koja and Sakura had went off to their rooms to play. Kaz thought that there would be nothing to worry about and fell asleep on the couch. What he didn't know was that the kids had left in order to trick Kaz into letting his guard down.

Koja and Sakura snuck up on Kaz and grabbed his wallet out of his pocket,which woke him up. He looked and saw the kids with the wallet.

''What the--? Why you little...grrr!''

Koja and Sakura ran off to Yumi's room and hid under the bed. Kaz came in looking for them. The next thing he knew,Koja leapt on him,nearly knocking him over,then threw the wallet at him. Sakura came out of hiding and she and Koja started laughing.

''Kaz! We're back!'' Ami shouted. All of them ran to the door.

_FINALLY! _Kaz thought, _I've just about HAD it with them!_

* * *

Later that night,Koja heard Yumi playing her guitar. He took his toy one and went into her room. 

She didn't notice him. Koja tugged on her shirt.

''Hm?'' She said. ''Koja,mommy's trying to practice.'' She went back to practicing. Koja watched her. After a few minutes Yumi stopped.

''What do you want?'' Koja said nothing.

''Come on,now,what is it?''

Koja pointed at Yumi's guitar.

''Oh,that?'' She picked it up and let him look at it. He stared at it in awe,then looked at his toy guitar. He sighed as he compared his little toy with his mom's guitar.

''Is something wrong?'' Yumi asked.

''No...''

Yumi looked at her watch. ''Whoah! Is it that late already?'' She picked up Koja and carried him into his room.

_It looks like being as good as mom is gonna be harder than I thought,_Koja thought.

* * *

At almost the same time, Sakura was cheerfully eating a hard cookie when she suddenly felt something fall out of her mouth. At first she thought was just a piece of the cookie, but before she could resume eating she felt a space in her mouth where one of her front teeth was supposed to be...but the tooth was gone. Sakura looked around in panic and soon found that the tooth had fallen on the floor. Worried sick, she picked it up and ran to the living room, where Ami was. 

''Mommy!'' Sakura called out as she ran, ''Something's wrong with me!''

''What? What's wrong, Sakura?'' Ami replied.

''My teeth are falling out!'' She showed Ami the tooth.

''Oh, that's normal,'' Ami said, ''When a tooth falls out, a better tooth that won't fall out will come in its place.''

_Wow!_ Sakura thought. She quickly ran to the drawer in the kitchen, got out some string, and tied on end to one of her other teeth and the the other end to a doorknob.

''Mommy!'' Sakura called out again.

Ami came in. ''What?''

''Shut the door **real **hard!''

Ami looked and saw what Sakura was doing. ''No! No! No!'' She untied the string.

''But I want better teeth!'' Sakura said.

''Just wait until they're ready to come in, okay?''

* * *

A/N: I will allow constructive criticism, but flames are, as you should know by now, prohibited. 

_**---Shaddie**_


End file.
